User blog:Alex007X/The Daily Hitman - Professional
Hello 47, this Diana from the Agency Hello, everyone! Alex007X here. Welcome for another The Daily Hitman! For new contributors, it is a regular blog post to inform new things going around in Hitman Wiki and the Hitman franchise. I know that it should be released a few weeks ago, but, nevertheless, enjoy it! Hitman Updates Best Buy's Hitman: Absolution release date : Article of interest: The Daily Hitman - Templates & Affiliates and the Best Buy link to Hitman: Absolution Remember that Best Buy once posted Hitman: Absolution's release date, and that it was May 1? Well, now, we have passed the day without any alert regarding the silent assassin, so it looks like Absolution won't come to us soon. Stay tuned for further updates, though. ''Hitman: Absolution Professional'' Edition : Article of interest: Hitman: Absolution Pre-Order and Collectors Edition Details and Hitman: Absolution Professional Edition Revealed! A recent blog posts from JAlbor, a Wikia staff, revealed the news about a special edition of Hitman: Absolution, named Hitman: Absolution Professional. Aside from Absolution itself, you will enjoy * Exclusive behind-the-scenes "Making Of" DVD * Hitman Art Book (hard-cover) * "Agency Gun Pack" DLC * New stylish black cover art * Clam shell box packaging. An added plus is if you pre-order it, you will get an extra bonus weapon from the retailer * Amazon: Bartoli Custom Pistol * Best Buy: Bronson 1928 SMG * Walmart: Krugermeier 2-2 Pistol * GameStop: Sniper Rifle: Agency Kazo TRG Thanks to JAlbor for telling us this important news! Interview with Roberto Marchesi, Hitman: Absolution art director : Article of interest: Meet the Team – Roberto Marchesi Another series of Meet The Team weblog, presenting us with Q&A with Hitman: Absolution staffs, this time, with Roberto Marchesi, Absolution art director. This interview, albeit short, gives us insight to the art details of Absolution. Hope News Times - Issue 1 : Article of interest: Presenting - Hope News Times Meet The Daily Hitman's match, '''Hope News Times', straight from Barcode Society. Though, the later concerns Hope, a small town in South Dakota, where Blake Dexter has major influence. The newspaper tells a bit about Hope, which might be a featured location in Absolution. Also, this is just the first issue, so wait for the next one! Closing words That's it, the end of this week's Daily Hitman. Thanks for reading it! Also, sorry for it being released a little late, some personal issues was up during writing. That caused most weblogs from Barcode Society went unnoticed. So, the ones you read above are actually from April. But, I will try to catch up the news faster so this won't happen again. Hope that the next issue, due two weeks later (or next week, if time permit), will be worthwhile to make up for it. Last, but not least, welcome to Hitman Wiki, Vulfas58, Jjafargi, CRRPGMykael, and Mrhatless! May you all have a great time here. Alex007X[Talk Page] Note: All images here are courtesy of Barcode Society and IO Interactive Category:Blog posts Category:News